


I Wish You Would

by SkeletonRosee116, starwarsromancer (SkeletonRosee116)



Series: Star Wars In A Song [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Song that covers both sides of the relationship, Taylor Swift - Freeform, This song is underrated, changes in point of view, i want to get back together with you song reader x hux!, we are in fact maybe getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/starwarsromancer
Summary: You and Hux just had a fight... Can you reconcile and get back together... with the power of Taylor Swift?





	I Wish You Would

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Taylor Swift's "I Wish You Would". I am simply using her lyrics :))

_It's 2 A.M. in your car, w_ _indows down, I pass my street, t_ _he memories start_

You're in your room, thinking of the good times you and Armitage had shared. The places you'd been with him, the moments you had had with him. 

And now they were lost, to some petty argument you had with him. 

_You say it's in the past, a_ _nd drive straight ahead_

_You think I'm gonna hate you now,_ _'cause you still don't know what I never said_

What did you want to say to him? Really?

* * *

_I wish you would come back, w_ _ish I'd never hung up the phone like I did_   
_I wish you knew that_ _I'd never forget you as long as I'd live_

_And I wish you were right here, right now, i_ _t's all good_   
_I wish you would_

 

He missed you, he really did. He wished he hadn't dismissed you, wished he had listened to you as he should have. Fuck it, you were the best thing in his whole fucking life  _and he had lost you!_

 

How could he have been so stupid? He loved you, no, he still does. 

He wanted you to know he'd never forget you if you didn't get back together.

You were his world, goddammit, he wouldn't forget you in a hurry.

 

* * *

_It's 2 A.M. in my room, h_ _eadlights pass the window pane,_ _I think of you_

 

 

You missed drives with Armitage, you had shared that common liking. 

 

_We're a crooked love, i_ _n a straight line down_   
_Makes you wanna run and hide, t_ _hen it makes you turn right back around_

 

In a way, you wished he would turn back around and come back to you, wished you could hold him as you had done so many times before. 

 

_I wish you would come back, w_ _ish I'd never hung up the phone like I did_   
_I wish you knew that_ _I'd never forget you as long as I'd live_

_And I wish you were right here, right now, i_ _t's all good_   
_I wish you would_

 

You had messed up. Big-time. 

 

You needed to call Armitage. 

 

* * *

_I wish we could go back, a_ _nd remember what we were fighting for_   
_Wish you knew that_ _I miss you too much to be mad anymore_

_And I wish you were right here, right now, i_ _t's all good_   
_I wish you would_

 

He missed you too much to be mad, that much he knew. He wanted you back in his arms. 

He needed to call you.

 

* * *

 

_Stand back where you stood, I wish you would_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos!!!


End file.
